The mutant singer
by katara12171
Summary: When a world wide famous singer comes to the Teen Titans for help,they assist her and discover something about her past she doesn't want anyone to know about. RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fic, so feel free to help me out **

I DON'T own the titans or TRL.

Chapter One: Lynn Lynna: The worldwide singer

In the tower, BB has now bought all of the singer- Lynn Lynna and is trying to watch her music video on TRL.

The host, "In other news relate to this star, Lynn Lynna is going to hold a concert in Jump City, and the concert is going to be there for a about a month or so." BB jumped into the air and "Whoo- hoo oh yes." That caused Cy to asked, "Man, what is the matter with you?"

"Dude, my favorite singer- Lynn Lynna is going to hold a concert here and for a month, canwegocanwegocanwegocanwego?" BB answered Cy and Begged Robin.

"Okay, if it get you to be quiet" Everyone shouted at BB. Then Beast Boy went on back to listening to a song. Starfire wanted to know who was this Lynn person was and what was a concert, so she begin to ask Robin.

"Robin, what is a concert?"

"Oh, Starfire a concert is where a group of people who play music in front a large crowd of people in a stadium or a on stage in the park."  
"Oh, Robin may we go to the concert together?"

"Yeah, sure." Then the doorbell rang.

BB got up from his game and went to the door, only because he and Cy had played a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors to see who would answer the door. He had opened the door to see a girl who was about 14 or 15 years old. She had dirty blonde and brown highlights. She had on a pair of black jeans with a green-blue shirt and a necklace that had said Lynn. He said to her, "Umm, Hi, my name is Beast Boy and you are?"

"My name is Lynn and I need to talk to the Teen Titans about some stuff, is that ok?"

"Yeah, come in"

"Thank you," she said as she walked in.

BB led her into the main room, where he knew that almost everyone was.

"Everyone, this Lynn and she here to talk to us, for something that may be important."

"Yes, I need to have everyone here, for I have something about Doctor Light that be important to you and something else."

Cy just went over to the intercom and said, 'Robin, Starfire Get in here now. We have a guest."

By the time that Robin was passing Starfire's room, she had already was at the door for leading into the main room or whatever the room is called.

"Hey, Starfire." She stopped and headed toward Robin.

"Greetings, Boyfriend Robin."

Then they talked to each other till they reached the Main room. When Robin saw Lynna, he said to Raven and Cy, "Who is this?"

"This is a Lynn, she is here with new intellect on Doctor Light." Said Cy.

"What is he up to this time?" Lynn just looked at them for a moment and said,

"You know that concert that is coming to town."

Everyone just nodded.

"The lights and the sound equipment is the most advance systems in the world, and he is after the lights---She was interrupted by Robin, who was saying.

"Why are you telling us this, when the police came handle it?"

"Let me finish, anyway the lights at maximum power can be so bright that they can burn a person, alive and the only thing that will be left will be the ground that they were standing on—Burnt."

"And how are we to help? " asked Starfire.

"By using the sound system to create a sound wave that can stop him once and for all."

"Wait, a moment there how you do so much about this concert's systems?" asked a confused Cy.

"I know so much because (sigh) I am the lead singer for the band."


	2. Chapter 2:What!

Chapter 2: What?

What, was the only question in everyone's mind at that the moment, and only Beast Boy was stupid enough to say.

"What?" he said.

Lynn only sighed again and answered, "This may come to a shock to you, but I've been dealing with Doctor Light for most of my tour and this time, I know that he will be having back up."

Beast Boy was just staring at her as she talked and the only way he got out of his trance, was when he started to drool and then Raven, just slapped him. 

"So, how have you been dealing with Doctor Light?" Raven said in her every day monotone voice. 

With that, Lynn walked over to the kitchen, then took out an apple, and set it on the table. She walked and turned the sink on. 

Cy asked, "umm girl what are you doing?"

"Just watch."

Then she kind of moved the water like a waterbender and used the water to slice the apple in many pieces. 

Everyone didn't know what to say.

Starfire just jumped into the air. 

"Oh, Friend Lynn that was most enjoyable." 

"Thanks, but I should be going and if you guys need any more info or any more help, and if you guys feel that you need to talk to me, I'll be at the hotel on Main Street." 

With that Lynn left the room and headed for the door. 

When she left the titans went back to the kitchen to that the table where the apple that Lynn had cut had collapsed and broken into pieces like the apple.

"Dude, this has got to the best thing to happen to us." Said Beast Boy amazed. 

"Boyfriend Robin, do you wish to "date" tonight?" asked a cheerful and confused Star. 

"Sure" 

"Well, I am going to meet up with Lynn to see if she will answer my questions and get her autograph." Said Beast Boy walking out of the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

**Author's Note: **

**I need help, please if you have any ideas for this story, feel free to tell them. I can't think of any. If you have any ideas for this story, I'm open. **

**Please help. **


End file.
